Eternal Dragons
by Loric and Proud.6
Summary: Lucy, has powers beyond what you can imagine, destructive and long lost magic. She unleashes her fury after she gets humiliated by someone who she was a replacement for, from then on, she starts a unimaginable journey and using forbidden magic. Who is she really? And where does Natsu come in it? Who are they? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy stood all too surprised of the fact that, Lisanna was still alive... I mean...LISANNA WAS ALIVE! She had never seen the guild more happier, she couldn't help but smile..but as soon as Lisanna saw her..she sneered, Lucy was confused.

"Welcome back Lisanna!" I say  
"Well if it isnt for my replacement.." Sneered Lisanna  
Replacement? What was she talking about.."wha.." I started to say but she cut me off  
"Lucy wasn't it? You were merely a replacement ...for my abcense..."  
Hearing this Lucy was depressed...no more than that...she felt betrayed...

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu,Erza and Gray approached Lucy cautiously...

"Lucy..." I started to say, The celestial mage looked confused and utterly betrayed ...  
"Lucy...since Lisanna is back...we need you of team Natsu..." I sputtered out  
"Bsides...since you always complain about your rent...your better off without us" Erza chimed in  
"We are SICK AND TIRED of having to save you all the time! I mean do you even call yourself a mage?" Says gray  
Juvia looks at gray, and what he had just said, and send a water nebula his way...  
"Urgh...JUVIA!"  
" WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO LUCY GRAY-SAMA! I AINT AS HEARTLESS AS YOU ARE!"  
But to my surprise, Lucy didn't protest, instead she sighed and nodded.  
"I understand...that I was a mere replacement for her...thank you...for EVERYTHING" sobebd Lucy. I hated seeing lucy cry...it hurt me. "Lucy...your so weak...and were tired of having to dave you again and again..so I ho-.." Wait How did she know she was a replacement in the first place? I didn't think of her as one...where did she..."ho-" she cut him off  
" yes I understand" there was something different about her tone...it ...troubled him  
"IF I AM SO WEAK AND YOU ARE SOO SUPIRIOR THEN I WANT TO BATTLE YOU TOMORROW 4 ON ONE!AND NO MATTER WHAT DO NOT HOLD BACK! THEN LETS SEE WHOS WEAK!" Screamed Lucy

This isn't my Lucy...my Lucy WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!

Erza P.O.V  
Omigod...did she just...say..what i think she said?  
Lucy are you sure I thought  
I have NEVER seen Lucy with this type of aura before, and I could tell she wasn't kidding.  
Whatever it was, I didnt like it...i didn't like it one bit...

Lisanna P.O.V

Bring it on lucy hearfilia,you are nothing! I am their true nakama! You worthless CELESTIAL WEEKLING! I almost screamed that at her face, but i didn't want to get the wrong point across...so i stayed quiet

Gray P.O.V

Lisanna...Lisanna ...Lisanna WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IF THIS WAS BECAUSE OF YOU? I ITS NOT LISANNA...I am sure Lucy did all this because of Natsu, that hothead...BASTARD U! YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT MORE COMPASIONATELY! But then...its kinda my fault too...o god ...I am following Juvias Instructuons and being a goody-goody.

Lisanna P.O.V

You really think you can beat me don't you, I mean like hell that would happen! Ha! Your going to be flat out lucy! U disgrace your spirits! Give them to a mage who actually deserves them! You dont deserve fairytail, you don't deserve FREINDS u...  
Your a no-body.

Natsu P.O.V

Oh...Lucy...what have I done, first i accept her into my team, then go on countless adventures,and the edolas incident, then kicking you out of my Team...what was I THINKING?! How could I.? After..ESPECIALLY AFTER...  
*flashback*  
"Hey,Luce!"  
"Hey Natsu! What are you doing here?"  
" I was gonna ask you the same thing..." We both crack up laughing  
" I was just saying "Hi" to Lisanna and paying my respect...I was going to pay my parents a visit too..."  
" why do gloomy things on a very lively day? Come on! Your part of my TEAM!"  
"Then i suggest you get me OFF the team..."  
"I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THAT! YOUR OUR NAKAMA!," I smiled..  
"Thanks Natsu!"  
"Aye!"  
" now LETS GO ON A JOB!"  
"Aye Sir!,"

*flashback end*

I am sooo sorry Luce...is it because of me? Why...Why did I...I didn't even realise what i said before I said it...

Normal P.O.V  
The guild

The Guild was quiet for the first time...evryones question...what happened to our Lucy? This aint her...THIS AINT NOTHIN LIKE HER! The mage had a strong aura aroud her...soo..powerull..when did she..? Tonorrow...the match between Lucy and team Natsu...will Lucy really have the potential to beat them?...one question in all their mind...what was Lucy's true potential? And for the first time ever, Fairytail was quiet...and Lucy was nowhere to be seen...and the whole guild, surprisingly, was deep in thought.

TIME SKIP~~~~~  
The day of the battle...

Normal P.O.V  
The guild

The guild was silent once more...nothing like the real fairytail. Its been like this since Lucy declaration of war. And now as team Natsu was assembled...they all awaited flr the challenger...Lucy it was still 28 seconds till the time she set..everyone clunted down the seconds 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ...and just out of no-where Their Lucy on time...chaos boomed as everyone screamed and cheered! The time the whole guild had been waiting for...HAD ARRIVED...

Team Natsu P.O.V

We stood...shivering at Lucy's aura this was NOT her..no way...this couldn't be...

Lucy P.O.V

"Are you ready?" I say mockingly

They were silent..i chuckled  
"Celestial Rage!" I summoned the inner me

Team Natsu P.O.V

A golden light surrounded lucy, a power that exceeded all of their powers combined...  
"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"roared Natsu  
"HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!"Erza re-equipped  
"ICE MAKE- HAMMER AND LANCE!"formed gray  
"FULL BODY TAKEOVER! TIGERESS!" Transformed Lisanna

They attacked. Not even the slightest bit taking into account that lucy was one of their own ..

But Lucy, with a flick of her hand..deflected the attacks as if they were nothing

" how..." They were all speechless

Lucy P.O.V

"Is THAT all you got? Pathetic." I sneered "my turn"  
"ROAR OF CELESTE!,"  
A bright light of brilliant light shot out. Amd struck all of them..

Normal P.O.V  
The guild

The guild stared..not beleiveing what they had just witnessed. Lucy. The roar. Team Natsu failing. Never had they seen someone like her.

Team Natsu P.O.V

"If its going to take this much, then so be it. Lucy." Erza rasped. "DANCE MY SWORDS!"  
"CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME!"  
"ICE MAKE-GEYSER!"  
Lisanna however, was flat out.

"SPIRITUAL ELEMENTS!" Roared lucy as all the magical elements one by one, struch them  
And just like that, team Natsu was beaten.

Lucy raised her arm..where the guild mark was ..and the guild watched as the mark faded away in shimmering light.

Lucy P.O.V

"FAIRYTAIL IS NO LONGER MY HOME!" I say  
"Lucy ..." Starts master Makarov  
"No, Shut IT! U DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" " I DONT KNOW WHERE I WILL GO! BUT ONE THING I KNOW FOR SURE I NO LONGER BELONG IN FAIRYTAIL! I NEVER HAVE!"

Normal P.O.V  
The guild..

The guild stared in shock...their Lucy, the Lucy who loved fairytail more than ANYONE was saying she no-longer belonged. This was not their lucy, it wasnt..Levy was already in tears and gajeel kept saying "bunny girl...why..." And the whole guild stared at their nakama. Once a helpless girl now fearless.

Lucy P.O.V

"Now that tou know who I am...FAREWELL!" I snickered..i was going to like this  
"I AM THE WEEKLING, KNOW THIS, IF ANY OF U CROSS OATHS WITH ME, U WONT SURVIVE, EVEN IF ITS LEVY. I DONT CARE!"  
Levy cried hysterically at this  
"I AM SURE NO-ONE WILL NOTICE AND WILL PROBABLY FORGET ME AGAIN...SO...godbye..." I sighed inwardy  
"CELESTALIS PORTALIS~"  
A brilliant light. And she was...GONE

Normal P.O.V  
The guild

Everyone stared in shock as they saw Lucy dissapear in a flash of brilliant light...no... ...was that her real potential? No wonder thought makarov...no wonder i could feel the magic energy...so powerfull...if it fell into the wrong hands...horrible...no...we HAD to get her back...DAMMIT NATSU UR SUCH A HOTHEAD LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Master Makerov swore..but the whole guild were just mourning over the fact that their precious Nakama was no longer a part of fairytail...the very place she used to call home.

**(SO HOW WAS IT!? PLZZZZZZ REVIEW! I DONT CARE IT ITS BAD! JUST REVIEW! PLZZZ) BTW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOIN THIS...SRY IF I FAILED ( _ )**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

The guild

The guild didn't react, hours passed, but nothing happened, everyone still was at the battle ground. Wendy helping Team Natsu recover. They still couldn't beleive that their true nakama..would just...LEAVE...Lisanna ...this...is...all...your...fault...

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu was utterly dissapointed in Lisanna, of all people, Lisanna had failed as a member of Team Natsu. Even Lucy would have not been such a weakling...wait...WHERE WAS LUCY?! I jerked upright. Searched for Lucy frantically

"NATSU...U BASTARD!" Yelled master

"BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC, WORTHLESS,COWARDLY TEAM, LUCY IS NO LONGER PART OF FAIRYTAIL!" Fumed makarov, I have NEVER seen master with an anger like this...what did I do...to deserve this...? Thats when it hit him. Lucy leaving team Natsu...The fight...them loosing...and Lisanna enjoying Lucy leaving fairytail...LISANNA! THATS IT!

Erza P.O.V

I was FURIOUS i mean ME being defeated by HER...but then...it was kinda my fault too...that Lucy is longer one of us ...my anger was replaced by guilt...I should have...should have...stood for...my nakama...my sister...LISANNNAA! I ALMOST SCREAMED!

Gray P.O.V

Wow...master...Are WE the reason Lucy left? OUR LUCY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE TREASURED FAIRYTAIL MORE THAN ANYONE! But then ...sice Lisanna arrived...we didn't pay much attension to her...and we kicked her outa the team...JUST LIKE THAT...no wonder...LISANNAA! I WILL NOT FORGIVE U! YOUR THE WEEKLING!

Lucy P.O.V

I smirked, I was happy I left! I am FREEE! But deep inside me, i was still sorrow of my decision...i mean...was it ok to just LEAVE them? What were they doing? Where they rejoicing? Or where they mourning over my leave? I left them..why did I care so much? Here standing before my parents graves, I knew why...

*flashback*

"Mommy...do fairies really have tails?"

"No darling...fairies exisit. But don't have tails"

" o..cool! Thank you mommy!" " one day! I will join them! And be UNSTOPABLE!"

"Of course you will, Lucy can u promise me..."

"Yes mommy?"

" promise me that you will NEVER use your true eternal power PROMISE "

Lucy was afraid...she srugged it of and simply said

"Yes mommy...I understand...I will do as you say!"

"Mommy! I like it when you smile! Your the best!"

" your the best daughter I could ever have ...Lucy"

And the next day...my mum died...I looked at her grave it read

"To Layla Heartfilia 730-777,

a wondefull mage with lot's of potential and mother of Lucy Hearfilia,

she will be missed"

*flash back end~*

Now I remembered...My journey with Fairytail has come to an end,but why? I cired...mum...what have I done...

Sitting here in front of my parents graves...I felt like I betrayed them...mum...I am soo...sorry...sorry I couldn't keep the promise, sorry I left the one place I called home...sorry...that I used the magic you forbade me to use...i am so sorry mum...and for the first time since my parents died, I cried pure tears, and when they landed, luminous flowers grew.

I'm sorry mum...and dad...I stood up ready to leave when a golden flashing light appeared.

Lisanna P.O.V

I was scared...no...astonished of the angry faces staring at me...Natsu...Erza...Gray...the WHOLE guild...what the hell...what did I do?. I only accepted that stupid battle coz Lucy wanted it! Why the hell...are they angry at me? I sat there helpless...more and more were facing my, none of them appearing friendly,it was as if...they were wanting to see blood, MY BLOOD i shivered. Then the master spoke.

Makarov P.O.V

" LISANNA you, who once were a treasured member, our Nakama. You have disgraced yourself as part of Fairytail, you have two choices by now, runaway far from Fairytail...or await your judgement from me, choose now, I will give 2 minutes" I spat at her, I didnt care. She disobeyed the one rule I

Ever created, teamwork and friendship, I won't tolerate failure not now, not ever.

"I..." Lisanna began her voice croaky

"I want to wait for your judgement master, if I may" she finished , to this master only nodded.

"My judgement will be pronounced tomorrow at the crack of dawn, you are all dismissed."

All the guild members started to go towards the guild , heads down, tears in everyones eyes...even the all mighty Laxus was in teers

17 hours time skip~~~~sunset

Makarovs judgement,

Evryone inthe guild was silent, awaiting my judgement, Lisanna already in tears.

"Lisanna, although your return was most joyous to us, it has also caused us great despair,...Lucy, an orphan, joined us and I had never seen the guild so lively since she did, now look at them.." I say gesturing to the whole of guild "not one of them have a smile on their face, it was you, using majic to make people ignore Lucy. You will pay. For this sin, I here by banish you, never to return to Fairytail, you must leave by tomorrow, this is my judgement."

Lisanna was crying hysterically.

'Yes,I understand, master. Thankyou for all the good times I had, thank you everyone..Mira-nee...Elf-neechan...i'm sorry"

"Go away your disgraceful to the guild Lisanna" Mira and Elman say in unison.

"I WILL BE BACK! AND THEN YOU WILL REGRET YOUR DECISICION! " Lisanna screamed before running out the guild doors, not even bothering to pack. The guild went back to whatever they were doing as if nothing had happened.

Lucy P.O.V

Whats happening? I thought..

The golden light grew, it was starting to freak me out I mean seriously, your crying and then next minute theres a golden flashing light.

"Lucy..." THAT VOICE!

"Mum?Dad?"

"Come lucy, come to the hidden dragon lair...come...my child,..we miss you"

"Mum...I will come no matter what! Even if its the last thing I do!"

"Thats my girl!" And with that she was gone..just like that, not knowing what to expect, I ran towards the forest not knowing what I was expecting...

**SECOND CHAPPY DONE! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW! PLZZZZZ THX! **


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V  
(The guild) 2 months later...

Many flyers were sent out. They wanted Lucy back desperately. Natsu hasn't been himself, since she left. He has a rare case of depression, and...APPARENTLY he needed Lucy. The guild has gone on countless missions risked their lives, even broken bones to get lucy back. Natsu, hasnt moved, said or done anything. All he wanted was to see...Lucy.  
"NATSU! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Exclaims Levy as she passes a mission statement to Natsu it read,  
" a flame dragon has been sighted and we would like someone to investigate..."  
Natsu just flamed the request, not interested. And for the first time, he spoke...  
"L-u ...Lucy, I sense her...I need...to get..to her..." He tried to stand, but ended topling over,  
" Natsu you basterd your legs are frozen. Rest, leave it to us..." Says Gray  
"YAY GRAY-SAMA IS SO KIND!," exclaims juvia  
"Urgh...juvia...ICE MAKE:LANCE!"  
"WATER SLICER!" Both the attacks collided and made a huge explosion...  
"GRAY!" Half the guild yelled  
"JUVIA!" The other half yelled...but Juvia and Gray just looked at each other and craked up laughing.  
"Gray-Sama and Juvia have the same level of attacks!" Chimed Juvia, to this...Gray just sighs..

Lucy P.O.V

Its been two months since I came to the hidden Dragon Layer, it wasn't easy finding it. I had to pass judgements to see if I was a true eternal magic welder. Eventually I made it through, and...i wasn't happy heres what happened...

*flashback*

After two days of walking and seeking this place, I finally have found the hidden dragon layer,bur instead of meeting my dragons, I met first master, Mavis Vermillion..just great right?  
"Lucy...I have been waiting for you"  
"Well I havent " I snapped back  
" Come on now...we have to begin training..."  
"TRAINING?! TRAINING?! I LEAVE MY GUILD, LISTEN TO MY MUMS INSTRUCTIONS...SPENT TWO DAYS IN THE WOODS PASSED SEVERAL JUDGEMENGS JUST FOR MORE TRAINING?! THATS IT!"  
"Lucy, your not ready ...YET..."  
"Tch"  
"Lucy, it inly goes for two months, then you will meet your dragons..."  
"Wait wait..I HAVE MORE THAN ONE?!"  
"Yes Lucy, Celeste of light and Nemesis of darkness"  
"Eternal elements..." I breathed  
"So, are you ready Lucy?"  
"I'm as ready as i'll ever be!"  
"Good. We start from tomorrow."  
"YEA!,"  
*flshback end*  
So I have been waiting for this day for TWO MONTHS and I can't wait any longer...  
"Ummmmm Lucy..." Says Mavis  
"Yea yea what do you want? More trainin!?"  
"No...Lucy...you are ready...open dragons gate. Time to prove your worthiness"  
"Whaaaa?"  
"C'mon I know you can do it!"  
"Tsk, here goes nothing!" I take a deep breath, and let my power flow..  
"OPEN DRAGONS GATE!" A bright lminous light, I can barely see, its so powerfull...and then I gasped at what lay before me...  
"You did it Lucy...Now enter! Your Dragons await you!" Cheers Mavis  
I didnt wait ...I rushed through the dragon portal to the Dragon Lair...and there in front of me, were Celeste and Nemesis. I ran to them.

Natsu P.O.V

It was true, my whole body was numb and I was in deep care, but I had to find Lucy...MY LUCY..."IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I yell and punch myself.."AARRRRGGGHHHHH" I scream at the pain..good, it worked,the pain allowed me to move around again. I got up and ran out...  
"NATSU! GET BACK! YOUR NOT WELL!" The whole guild screamed...  
"SHUDDUP! I AM GOING TO FIND MY LUCY!," I say before I am out the doors.

Normal P.O.V

"Did he just say "MY LUCY" ? Inquires Mira  
"Natsu Liiiikkkkkeeeeesssssss LUCY!" Happy...  
"Three cheers for Natsu!," Laxus...  
"BRING OUT THE BOOZE!," Cana demanded, the whole guild sweatdroped  
"Cana..its not the time, we need to help Natsu and find Lucy with him" grumbles Levy  
The guild doors are suddenly thown open and guess whos back...  
"CANA! DADDYS BACK!" Exclaims Gildarts...  
"Great...CARD MAGIC! IRON WALL!" Gildarts slammed into the wall  
"Cana...your soo mean..."  
" well what happened to the INDESTRUCTABLE gildarts i knew?"  
"I'm sorry..." The whole guild started laughing , Gildarts NEVER apologises  
"MIRA,GRAY,ERZA,LAXUS,MYSTOGAN! ASSEMBLE!" Roars Master from nowhere, the mages quickly assemble  
"I want the 5 of you to go with Natsu and hopefully bring Lucy back got it?" Their faces were gleaming at this..  
"OF COURSE MASTER!," then they were out , just like that...out the doors.

Levy P.O.V

Although master didnt ask me to go ..I did...I didnt want Lu-Chan to be alone! I dont beleive what she said before...SHES STILL MY BEST FRIEND!  
"Oi Levy, where are YOU going?" That mist be Gajeel I thought..  
"I am going to search for Lucy! And you aint stoppin me!"  
"I Aint stoppin you Levy! I am comin with you! I miss bunny girl!"  
"Ummmmm Gajeel...why do you want to come with me? You could go on your own ya know..."  
"Because...were partners! Remember? From the S class wizard exam?"blurted Gajeel..  
"Sigh Gajeel...you really like me don't you?"  
"Where did you get THAT idea? Dragon Slayers don't have feelings like that...well...MOST OF THEM" Gajeel tried ignoring the fact...  
"Well whatever just, lets GO FIND LUCY!"

**OK I FINISHED!PLZZZ REVIEW! . . ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

"Nemesis! Celeste! YOUR STILL ALIVE!,"

"Yes my child, we always were"

"But then, where were you two when I needed you?"

"We were always there...inside your heart."

"Tell me, tell me what I have to do...please..."

"Thats simple, absorb us, let us be one, instead of three.." Says Nemesis and Celeste in unison

"I...can't I can never do that! I only just found you!"

"Don't worry...we will still exists we will see the world through you Lucy, please do it, for us"

" O.k, I agree promise me you won't leave me!"

"We promise.."

They began to glow, and started to fade, all their magic combined as one, and entering her body, she could feel it, it felt better than anything. The pain, the pain Celeste and Nemesis have been through, connected with me, then it was over.

"We are here...Lucy, now we will always be with you." Their voices in my head

"Thank you..." And then I stepped out of the portal, and set of on my journey. Guess who I found huh?This was gonna be fun I thought...

Natsu P.O.V

I wake up...i don't even remember sleeping,or passing out. All I remember was that I was Searching for Lucy then i felt this enormous energy and then i

was drained on my magical capacity ...THATS IT! Lucy! That aura, that magic! It was the same as the one Lucy used in the battle...What have i done now..Lucy...I need you...LUUUUCCCCYYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU!

"LUCY! I KNOW YOUR HERE! STOP HIDING!"

"Natsu been a while eh?"

"Lucy...I found you! Finally!"

"Oi, SHUDDUP I aint comin back EVER"

"Lucy...I ..."

"You what ?" She snarls

"I need you..." Is all I can say before I slump to the ground.

Lucy P.O.V

"What?"...I say and irealise he is drained of magic energy

"NATSU!" I say and catch the falling mage.

"Is that...the son of Igneel? Lucy? He is part of your guild?" My dragons say inside my head

"Yes he is part of Fairytail and No, I am not part of their guild anymore"

her left hand starts glowing, her guild mark, which she thought she had removed was returning, the light shining bright, and Natsu still in her right arm. .. . no this can't be happening...no please! No...

"Lucy go back to the guild. You are always part of them, don't leave him, he needs you..."

" I can't I can't go back...no...they kicked me, I am an wea-"

"YOU ARE NOT A WEAKLING! YOU NEVER WERE! DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF WEAK!"

"Yes Celeste, and yes Nemesis...I know..."

"Do it, heal him, like you did to us.."

" for real? Are you SERIOUS?" I heard Natsu stir in his sleep and his temperature was rising. Rapidly. I begin to cry. This reminds me when dad died, in this forest...and I had watch him, to his last breath.

"you can do it Lucy, just try. Show them what Lucy Heartfilia can do!"

"Very Comforting ..."

The team P.O.V

We've been out for ages and still no sign of Natsu thought Erza

"Guys can we head back? Seriously!" Moaned Gray

" SHUDDUP Gray" snarled Laxus

"Cut it out you two*glare*" Erza...

"Y-e-ss m-mam! "

"GRRRRRr"

"SORRYYYYY!,"

"Stop it! I think I sense Natsu!"

"Really? Are you sure about that Mystogan?"

"No, but its something other than walking around doing nothing"

They started running Mystogan leading them

~~several minutes later~~

"Are *pant* we *pant**pant* there yet? *pant*Mystogan?."

"Its coming from over there!" There was a clearing in the forest and the team cautiously approached it. Mystogan led the team through the foliage and there was Lucy with Natsu in her arms and a golden orb surrounding them ..this magic..

" that's the eternal dragons magic!" Exclaimed Mystogan

"The what?! That magic is INDESTRUCTABLE!"

"Yea Erza we get the point"

Lucy P.O.V

Al..most there!

" urgh..."

"Natsu!"

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhhhhh!" Natsu screams

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Natsu!"

I was also aware that the Team Makarov sent , they were thinking I was killing Natsu but I wasn't ...

"LUCY WE FOUND YOU!," the team exclaimed

"STAY...AWAY" I rasped

"Lucy stop we never knew it would use this much energy! Stop!"

" I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN STOP!"

"NO LUCY! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Screamed the team desperately

My magic was failing me i had finished healing but I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't see the world and then, the world went black.

Team P.O.V

"We need to get them back to the guild!" Says Mystogan

"Roger, Gray, grab Lucy and Laxus grab Natsu, Mystogan teleport us"

"Wow your a good commander Erza what are YOU doing though?"

"I am giving orders now MOVE IT!" The whole team sweatdroped at this

~~At the Guild~~

"YOU FOUND THEM?!" Screams the whole guild

" Yes but Lucy, ...she won't last much longer...unless a miracle happens" sighs Erza

"Lu-chan! NO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!?" Levy starts crying hysterically

"Levy calm down Lucy is gonna be ok.." Wendy

" Wendy you have to cure her please! She is innocent, she doesn't DESERVE THIS!"

"I will Levy, in fact I am going to the infirmary to see her right NOW!"

~~Several minutes skip~~

"Levy I tried, I really did... Couldn't.. her magic...its too...superior ...my magic doesn't work..."

"I want to see Lu-Chan"

"Do you want to be alone Levy?"

"Yes.."

**AND THERE! MY FOURTH CHAPPIE! WITH A HEAP OF NALU! AND ITS THE WEIRDEST EVER! YAY! IF YOU WANT THE FIFTH CHAPPIE REVIEW PLZ! THX!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up in a comfy bed, with a jug of water beside me and the first person who came into my mind was Lucy. The Lucy who risked her life to save me...wait where was she? Realisation hit me and I jolted upright. Just then, Mira walks in...

"Natsu! Your awake! How are you feeling?"

"Hey Mira..."

"Natsu...what's wrong?"

"Lucy...where Is she?"

"She's the next room...Natsu are you ok?"

"No, I'm lousy. She almost died. If i hadn't forcefully stopped her...she would have...she would have..."

"Natsu, I understand. Instead of worrying about her you need to worry about yourself...you are in no shape to leave."

"Watch me." With that i got up and dashed outside. Mira too shocked to react.

"NATTSUUUUU! GET BACK!" Oops. Mira's angry...o no...no-one would want to make her angry...but o well...I threw the doors open.

There, next to Lucy's lifeless body, was Levy still crying. She turned around and saw me.

"Natsu-San? Are you sure to be out of your bed?"

"Aaa I am sick of that bed!"

"Natsu-San...you came here to see Lucy?"

"Yes...but I will leave you alone..."

"No, its ok...I will leave Lu-chan...take care" she wiped her tears and went out. I cautiously approached Lucy.

"Lucy...why did you...why did you help me...why did you?"

"Because, I wanted to...Natsu. You come all the way to look for me, and my magic made yours disappear it was only fair for me to return it to you"

Had I just heard that right and did she just speak.?...I looked up, and there was Lucy, sitting up in bed. How? I thought.

"Lucy...how..."

"Lemme explain. Since I used my magic on you ALOT whenever you are around, my magic returns and I find strength" i could feel my cheeks getting hot at this

"So...your magic has connected with mine?"

"Ha Natsu! Your smarter than I thought" Lucy smiled...o how long I have waited to see that smile.

Lucy P.O.V

I was embarrassed. I mean seriously whenever he's around, I can find strength. And...did I just see Natsu blush? I must be imagining things.

"Ummmmm Lucy...I am so glad your ok...back in the forest..I thought I thought you would be ...gone..."

"Oh...Natsu..."

"Promise me. PROMISE ME YOU WILL NEVEF D SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I flinched at the tone of voice...

"Natsu why?"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I MAY BE A HOTHEAD AT TIMES BUT WHENEVER I SEE YOU SMILE...its...comforting" screams Natsu

"Natsu...I promise I Won't..." And then I was pulled into a crushing hug.

" Lucy...I...LOVE YOU" sighs Natsu...my cheeks feel hot. Did he just say?...

"I love you too Natsu..." The hug lasted a bit more then ended.

" don't tell anyone k? This will be between you and me"

"K Natsu if you want...and...can I join the guild again? My mark RE-appeared...my dragons said I was apparently a true member or something"

"well of course Lucy...lets go see master..."

"Ok! And look more happy, seriously Natsu"

~~~Several minutes skip~~~

At Makerov's office...

"I see, Lucy, your one of a kind..." Sighs Makarov

"Uh-huh..I needed to know"

"Ah-hem i am not interrupting? But we have to go Lucy C'mon i have the perfect mission" cheers Natsu

"Sigh...this again...Is it Tuesday?"

"Yes it is but this mission is only for YOU and ME"

"Geeezzzzz stop emphasising on the you and me bit"

"Sorry..."

"Well were out master..."

"Good luck Lucy, Natsu look after her..."

" I will "

And with that the two of them walked out both smiling

~~~~~~~~~THE MISSION~~~~~~~

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey Luce! I picked this one!" Says Natsu handing me a old-looking paper

"Ummmmmm Natsu...you sure? This says to take out sirens in the middle of the ocean and you have to ride the boat and...yea"

"It's ok! I got you don't I?"

"Urgh...Natsu we agreed"

"O...sorry! Now LETS GET GOING!,"

~~~~~~ At the dock~~~

"Ok so whos going to drive?." I say

"We'll OBVIOUSLY I can't Luce"

"Typical. Fine. I will. OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN!: VIRGO!"

"Punishment princess.?"

"No! Just drive this stupid boat to the mission location."

"Ok princess"

"Stop it with the princess thingy" Natsu was on one side of the boat already seasick

"NATSU! Seriously? The boat hasn't even started moving!"

"The sea...urgh..."

"O god...ancient spell of the sea" i chanted and instantly Natsu was normal

"How di-" I cut him off as usual

"No questions."

And off into the distance, a small island could be seen, the faint sound of mer-music could be heard...

"Natsu, put these on"

"I am a dragon slayer I can handle it"

"Fine."

MISSION FOR ONE

So me and Natsu finally mad it to the island and guess what? He was hypnotised by their wretched song. So all I did was do a roar of nemesis and they were gone foreever. Natsu AS USUAL was seasick...so we returned to the guild with the seven million jewels and that was that. When we did return to the guild though, I had sensed something bad...really...really...bad. I think the guid felt it too because, it was Lisanna not in her usual form outside the guild and a look of revenge in her eyes. Then she attacked the guild when they least expected it.

_**I NEVER KNEW IT WOULD TURN OUT LIKE THIS...IT JUST HAPPENED! REVIEW!PLZZZZ**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel P.O.V

"Levy you ok?."

"Do I LOOK ok? I just saw Lucy on the verge of dieing and now and surprise surprise outside is Lisanna attacking the guild DO YOU THINK I AM OK?"

"Ok stupid question." I say

"You bet"

"Don't worry, I will protect you!"

"Ummm Gajeel? I ain't a thank you " I for instance have NEVER seen Levy this angry. I have never seen Levy this passionate about the guild. I always saw her as a genius who helps the guild, I smiled at her she smiles back. The roof above us rumbles as it did before, only this time it didn't look like it was going to hold. Lisanna. Lisanna, it wasn't our fault master expelled you...WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING OUR GUILD FOR THAT! IT WAS YOUR STUPID MISTAKE!

"Gajeel, you ok?"

"Huh? O yea yea, i'm fine."

"Gajeel. Your such a bad liar. Tell me whats bothering you..."

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's in The infirmary isn't she?"

"No didn't you know? They just came back from a mission..."

"WAIT NOT ONLY DID LUCY WAKE UP...SHE WENT ON A MISSIO!?."

"Ya levy I am sorry" a voice had said.

Levy P.O.V

"LU-CHAN?!"

"...hey Levy" I went and hugged her so hardly that it hurt her but I didn't care...I mean..LUCY WAS OK!

"Le-e-v-yy c-a-a-n't br-ea-the!"

"O sorry!" I say letting her go.

"Is your reunion done?" Asks Gajeel annoyed

"Seriously Gajeel? Cheer up!" I say

"Ok Levy!"

"Geez why do you always listen to me?. I wonder?"

"Because I am your partner since the s class exam"

"Lame excuse..."

"Ummmmm guys..." Says a confused Lucy

"Yes Lu-chan?"

"You do realise the guild is being attacked? And YOUR BICKERING ABOUT PARTNERSHIP?!"

Gajeel blushed slightly, Lucy rolls her eyes at us.

Lucy P.O.V

On great do they even know the condition were in? And they keep going on about their relationship ...

"EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW! EVACUATE EVERYONE IN THE CITY EVERY SINGLE PERSON AND I AINT KIDDING"

"Lucy...?" Says Levy

"Lucy what is the meaning of this?" Asks Master

"Nothing really. This is a battle between ME and LISANNA not anyone else."

"Luce..." Starts Natsu and as usual I cut him off

" you don't get it. She came here, attacks the guild. Because of ME not anyone else.I have lost so much. I don't want to loose Fairy tail too"

"We won't leave you. We will fight." It was Erza.

"Then you leave me no choice but to teleport all of you"

"LUCY ONT YOU DARE!?"

"O? Why not? CELESTALIS PORTALIS" there was brilliant light throughout the city and then it receded. I sighed inwardly and stepped out.

Makarov P.O.V

My my...where on earth did she find that much power?

"Where are we?" Asks Erza

"We are 200miles away from Lucy"

"How did she...teleport ALL of us?"

I look around at all the confused people

"Wh-a-t happened.?" Asks one of the citizen

"I do not know. All we know is we cannot go back. There is evil magic. One of our members will take care of that"

" o..k..." Says the citizen

"Ok! Everyone! Set up tents! We are going to stay here for who knows how long! Lets be prepared!"

Lisanna P.O.V

"We meat again Lucy."

"Tsk." Is all she says

" SHOW SOME RESPECT WEAKLING!" I say before hitting her with a demon claw attack...but...it never finds its target..

"I am not the weakling here you are."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! SUPREME DEMON CLAW!" Three rows of black magic hit her, there's an explosion. There is no way she could have survived that..i thought...but I was wrong...there in front of me was Lucy, as if nothing had happened...

"How-" I began but she cut me off

"Surprised? Now who's the weakling.? I control the eternal elements." I gasp

" without me, you wouldn't even have your powers, yet you want to challenge me? BRING IT" oh no...no no no no no! Se cant be serious!

"ROAR OF CELESTE!"

*flashback*. *the day of Lucy's journey with Fairy tail coming to an end *

I was confident I would win i mean she was just a celestial weakling...wasn't she.? Anyway i thought this would be easy and then i look at her face expecting to see fear, instead I found confidence, revenge, perhaps I was wrong. Her last sentence before this had been...

" "IF I AM SO WEAK AND YOU ARE SOO SUPIRIOR THEN I WANT TO BATTLE YOU TOMORROW 4 ON ONE!AND NO MATTER WHAT DO NOT HOLD BACK! THEN LETS SEE WHOS WEAK!" " what have we gotten ourselves into? I didn't care. I transformed into my tigress anticipating that this would be easy ...I was wrong...that day I realised not to anger Lucy, I realised I was the one who was weak. And them the Light of Celeste hit me and I was out.

I could hear the cries of disappointment I could hear team Natsu grimacing over me. The weakling. Oh no...What have I done...

~~~*flashback end*~~

Now I am here, with alot of training, and strength now I am ready. I wait for it to come. Then her roar hits me. I have NEVER felt anything better...

**I AM SORRY ITS SO SHORT! FORGIVE ME?! REVIEW PLZZZZZ THIS IS THE SIXTH CHAPPIE! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lisanna P.O.V

I was engulfed in brilliant light. It was glorious. It hurt...a lot...but I had a certain someone here that would take care of that ha. Then it receded the light faded away and I was left gasping for air. Bruises everywhere, bruises scratches...blood...everywhere...and now was the time to surprise Lucy Heartfilia.

"ULTEAR!," I screamed.

"TIMES ARK!" Comes the answer. I see Lucy gape in surprise, i see her searching for the source. I knew she was the weakling. I just Knew.

" WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Screams Lucy

"Thats right. I aint weak. Not anymore. " I state simply

"Fine. Gimme your best shot. Lisanna" Lucy says in a scornful tone.

" you bet I will now that I have Ul tear, its time I got my revenge, FORBIDDEN SOUL" I chant and immediately I transform into a soul. Its forbidden because this form is eternal. Its magic is too much pain and destruction. But only one can master it. I have mastered it.

"DEMON WRATH" three dark orbs circled Lucy...attacking her infinitely

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screams Lucy

"Yes! Scream louder! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! face my wrath Lucy its the last thing you will do."

Lucy P.O.V

It was never ending, the pain, the memories, it hurt soo much, i couldn't help but

"Lucy fight it. Your better than this, summon your dear spirits." Aaaa always there when I need them...I try with my telekinesis reach for my keys,

"OPEN THE 12 GATES OF THE ZODIAC!"

"Punishment princes- oh I understand" that would be Virgo

"Need a haircut? Ebi? Snip snip" seriously? I thought

"Hello Princess oh my god...Lucy..." Loke... One by one everyone came out. My magic was being stripped from me by the orb...but the sooner the better...

"You better have a good reason little girl that water was dir-"

"Could you all-" before i could finish they had already struck the enemy. Lisanna.

"REGULUS!" Attacks Loke

"WOOL BOMB!" Aries.

"SNIP SNIP EBI~~~haircut?" Says cancer cutting Lisannas hair making her raged.

"TSUNAMI WAVE! I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOIN THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Aaa aaa typical Aquarius. When did she become so...protective? Shes always mad at me...

"Sand storm" says Scorpio ever so calmly.

"SPINNING AXE!" Taurus...all of my spirits... its been a while since I saw them ,...

"FLAME ARROWS?" Staggitarus

"Gem-mini!" Say the twins and form into me.

"UNARO METRIA!" Say it right Gemini i thought...sigh...

"We won't forgive you..." Say Pisces and leap at Lisanna, upon all this, Lisanna never had time to react.

"Princess I will be back" says Virgo and digs away. The orb died. And I landed with an oomph. And I could just make out a very familiar scent. Too familiar.

"Well Lucy, that was a nice practice. See yall later! And next time you won't be alive Lucy..."

"SHUDDUP" raged Leo and punched Lisanna

"Ha ha I will be back tehe" and she disappeared

The the guild P.O.V

"Natsu had been in pain for a long time now...what's the matter with him?" Asks Master

"We'll Natsu and Lucy are connected. So they feel the same thing?" Says Mira and she looked over to find Nastu in tears.

"Luce..." Is all he says..."I think shes in trouble..."

" this isn't your tears? Natsu?" Asks master

"No. Its Lucy's " Nastu says solemnly.

"Natsu? O help her."

"Yes master!" For some reason, Natsu was feeling better. He got up at ran towards the guild.

"Go get her Natsu". Says Mira

Natsu P.O.V

I could feel Lucy ...her scent...there! Then I saw Lucy lifeless on the ground and her spirits and tired and exhausted around her.

"LUCY!" I literally scream, and Lucy's spirits all look up.

"N-aa-t-su?" Says Leo

"Yea ...I am too late..."

"Is it true?" Inquires Loke before I can say anything

"Is what true?"

"Are your powers connected? Please tell us."

"Yes...i have no reason to lie. Our magic is connected."

"Please help her. Please! I don't want it to happen again. Please. I will teleport you back just please..."

"I understand. I WILL save Luce. Even at the cost of my life." I say. Before I know it I am back at the camp with Lucy.

~~~~~Several minutes later~~~~

"NATSUUUUU! YOU DID IT!" Cheers Levy

"No I was too late...I don't think shes even breathing...its so faint..." I whisper solemnly

"My magic wont even work on her! I tried before! I am sorry!" Cries Wendy

"But I can." I say

"Nastu. Your the only hope. Do it." , I walk into the Infirmary and find Lucy on the bet with all her spirits beside her. Crying.

"You can go back to the spirit world. I will take care of this."

"Natsu, thank you" is all Loke says before he disappeared...I remember Lucy before on the bed, when I found out we were connected. Only this time. I don't think she will live.

"Lucy,..." I say and grab her hand ...I let the power flow.

~~~~30min later~~~~~

"Lucy?" I say

"Huh?" She says getting up

"Gosh why are you here? Its not like I need you to recover myself geez." Was she SERIOUS? Did she forget?

"Natsu? Could you get out? Please?"

" Lucy you don't remember? We're connected "

"Huh. No must have hot your head pretty hard Natsu. I just took care of Lisanna and now your acting weird..." Luce...Yule the one acting weird I thought after everything, this is how it end I thought sadly...Lucy doesn't even remember me...but I will never give up. Lucy I will help you get your memories back I think as I head out the door face down.

**LOLOLOL I AM NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPPIE! UNLESS I GET REVIEWS! AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY STOPPED WRITING...SORRY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mira P.O.V**  
I saw Natsu walk out sadly...I couldn't help but wonder why...  
"Natsu, whats wrong?" I ask politely  
"Hmm? Oh. Its Lucy, she doesn't remember our connection."  
"Oh. That could be REALLY bad!" I literally scream.  
"Yea, I know, but I am not giving up just yet..."  
"Can I get you something? Perhaps?"  
"Yes, actually...could I have a extra large strawberry vanilla shake with white chocolate toppings please...Lucy likes that..."  
"Oh, Natsu your such a considerate friend..." I try to cheer him up  
"Oh, thanks." He states simply, I sigh as I hand him his order  
"Thanks Mira..." He says solemnly and takes the order to the infirmary Where Lucy was.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I walk into the infirmary where Lucy was...  
"Lucy?"  
"Hmm? Oh Natsu its just you"  
"You feeling better?" I ask nicely.  
"Natsu why do you care so much? Hmm? Anyways. Thanks."  
"Lucy I brought you your favourite drink" I say handing over the extra large vanilla and strawberry milkshake with chocolate toppings to her.  
"Thanks Natsu!" She says excitedly and smiles. I always loved it when she smiled...I smile back.  
"I'll be back in 20 minutes, were going on a mission, its Tuesday. I get to pick" Lucy grumbles at this I just chuckle  
"Tsk. Better be a good one Natsu." She scowls. We just end up laughing.  
"Hey you two lovebirds you done?" Says Mira through the door, i could feel my cheeks burning,  
"MIIIRRRAAAA I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT" screams Lucy and bolts out the door after Mira, I sigh and go to the misson statement board to pick a mission.

**Lucy P.O.V**

What was the deal with Natsu? He doesn't have kindness in him, I never thought he did, I always thought he was a hothead...maybe I was wrong? Anyway I just wanted to kill Mira right now...god shes gonna get it.  
"Lucy ...CAALLLMMM DOOOWWWWNNNN!" Exclaims Mira  
"Tsk. I think its you should calm down Mira..."  
"Haha oki. I'm done. Friends?" She says holding out a hand for me to shake .  
"Hmmmm. Ok. Friends." I say and shake her hand. Natsu comes running to me, panting.  
"I-*gasp* I-i-*gasp**gasp gasp*" stutters Natsu but I cut him off as USUAL  
"Haha sorry Nastu CALM DOWN! Deep breaths! Then talk" I advice, then again I never thought he would listen to anyone, was I seriously missing something? Its like...there's a big hole in my memory...gah too complicated  
"Hey I found the perfect mission!" Cheers Natsu interrupting my thoughts.  
" .what is it?" I ask annoyed  
"The mission says!...to locate an unknown beast! Some say its a dragon! It could be-" ok I had it  
"Yea I know, it could be Igneel?"  
"Wel...yea...CAN WE GO? PLEEAAASSSEEE!" Begs Natsu. God this was weird.  
"Yea yea we can go..." I sigh, and before I know whats happening he hugs me,  
"Thank you Lucy"  
"Eehhhhhh Natsu! Ok ok! I get it! Lemme go!" I scream.  
"Haha. No way. We're leaving. Now." Says Natsu and drags me out.  
"God, your such a Natsu...let me go I can walk!" I plead and he lets me go, thats when I realise its only him and me. Erza and Gray are nowhere to be found.  
"Nastu? Where are the others?"  
"Haha Luce. Your funny its just you and me. Like old times." I felt my cheeks getting hot...and I saw Natsu blush slightly. I stared ahead at the sun rising and how it lit up the houses as we walked towards our mission. This is sure interesting...It feels like I have gone on a mission like this before...but...I can't remember...what am I missing?

* * *

**SORRY ALL! ITS SHORT! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE BIG ^^ THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO WHOEVER READS THIS! THANK YOU! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Hey Luce! Your amazing!" I say  
"Huh...right...Okie.."  
"Luce? Whats wrong?"  
"Hmmm? I wouldn't be so grumpy if you bothered to actually help me on the mission..."  
"NATSUUUUUUU! YOU DIDNT HELP LUCY?! ON A MISSION? ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Yells Mira  
" oh ...no...no no no no no...MIRA IS ANGRY! I better run...Luce see ya later!" I yell and bolt out the door, being chased by a rather angry Mira...gosh...I was in deep trouble huh...gah, I'll deal with that later.

**_*flashback*  
~~~~~The mission~~~~~  
Lucy P.O.V..._**

"H-e-e-y Lu-u-c-e..."  
" you call yourself a dragon slayer? Pathetic."  
"Urgh..."  
"Huh? We're almost there...yeesh..."  
"L-i-i-a-r..."  
"Hmmm what do you want me to do? teleport you there?" He looks at me with pleading eyes...and begs ...  
"P-l-l-e-a-s-e...Luce..."  
"K fine, remind me to kill you when we get back" I snap at him and teleport to the mission ground.

~~~several minutes later~~~  
" hahaha! Land! " cries Natsu  
"Yes yes now the mission." Just after I had said that a dark arrow flew above.  
"I believe we have work to do" snarls Natsu  
"Agreed." I say  
"Oh look, its the pathetic fairies." Says a voice. The mist clears and I can make out a very beastly figure. The beast dragon, get bitten by it you die of poison,oh joy.  
"Is that?-"  
"Yes it is, the beast dragon."  
"Could you stop cutting me off? ARGH!"  
"Nastu!" I scream, but hes already on the ground, a big bruise on his face, groaning in pain.  
"God I hate you now you stupid dragon." The dragon beast roars, a vicious roar.  
" what did you say puny?." H screams and lunges at me but I teleport away  
"Missed me!" I yell playfully, but the dragon kept punching, not giving up  
"Miss me, miss me, miss me!" I kept saying, he growled and was panting hard. I smirked.  
"Lets end this shall we? ROAR OF CELESTE!" The bright light hit the beast dragon and he was gone. Seriously how weak is everyone? Or is it me that is too powerful?  
"O-o-w-wwwwww what did I miss–?" Natsu finally asks recovered.  
" I'd say...pretty much everything..." I scoff  
"Waaahhhh! Not fair!" He wails  
"Bof. Its not me who's weak"  
"Whatever lets just go back."  
"This is so easy...and it was for one hundred million jewels?"  
"Luce, ever thought that you might bee TOO powerful and were average?."  
"Hmmm. No. Bah. Who cares? Lets just go home. To Fairytail."  
"Haha teleport please?"  
" god...if Mira doesn't kill you for not helping, I might kill you myself"  
"A-a-y-y-e!" He says in a shaky voice and we teleport back.

**_*flashback end*_**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Mira was still angry, and Natsu was panting from all the running.  
"Told you. Either get killed by her. Or get killed by me." I chuckle, he groans  
"I think I prefer your punishment Luce." He states simply  
"Oh, you wanna? Oki doki." I teleport behind him and kick him. He topples over. The guild cracks up laughing. He does to. All I do is grin.  
"Lucy...its been a while, how are you?" Ask my dragons  
"I'm fine Celeste, Nemesis its so good to hear your voice again." The guild looks at me..  
"What! You can hear them too?" They all nod. I frown.  
Master has a dark aura around him.  
"Well great, death by master. Terrible way to go" I choke  
"Heh? Why talk about death on such a lively day? Come one Luce!" Says Natsu and before I can say anything I was dragged out AGAIN.  
"Goddammit stop dragging me!" I yell at him  
"Hahah make me Luce, I aint stopping, I need to show you something"  
"Don't wanna see it." I snap

"C'mon it aint that bad Luce, you will be too shocked to move once you see where were going"

"haha. Right. Too shocked to move. AS IF" I retort  
"Luce, its where we always go, anyway...its a surprise" he says and puts his hands over my eyes, great, now I don't know whats happening...

*several minutes later*

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the millionth time  
"No"  
"Now?"  
"No"  
"OH MY GOD are we there YET?"  
"Yes" he says and his hands go away and I stand there, not knowing what is going on, not caring...just...what I saw ...was beyond words...I just stood there, with Natsu beside, hand in hand, as I stared ahead. I guess, sometimes, Natsu can be ...unpredictable...he was right...the sight before me...I am too shocked to move...

"told you so" he says gently

**_I AM SORRY! I PROMISE I WILL POST MORE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I WILL WRITE! PLEASE! JUST TINY REVIEWS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I was almost glad I was here with Natsu, it felt like we were more than friends once, I still don't know what I am missing, but I know I am missing something. I didn't care about any of that now, just standing here, peering out to the horizon, of where our dragons used to fly.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Asks Natsu  
before I could say anything I had a vision, I saw my dragons flying...and they were...smiling...this is where they belong.

"You can see them too cant you?" Whispers Natsu  
"Its so...beautiful...I never thought, I would see them again, free, flying"  
"Thats what makes this place special...its called, Dragons Peak" I gasp, he chuckles  
"This is why, I never gave up on finding Igneel"  
"Its because...Luce..."  
then he does something I never thought he would do, he leant forward, took my face in his hands, and KISSED me. At normal instincts i would have slapped him, but, this was something...I felt...like I have done this before...

.

We stayed there, minutes? Hours? It didn't matter, this felt like home, like...love.  
"Come back to me Luce, please." Sighs Natsu after he pulls away

"Lucy?"  
"What..."  
"Lucy are you ok? Your face is pale...look I am sorry for the k-" I cut him off, and I find myself kissing him back, this is not real. Why do I ...feel like I loved him?...why do I feel like...we were more than friends once? What am I missing...my guild mark glows.

**Natsu P.O.V**

She remembers. I think. She really remembers. And then her guild mark starts glowing, a very vibrant light.  
"Lucy...what..." I start to ask, but then shes lifted off the ground, a glowing Golden light. The light grows brighter and on her back, ginormous wings sprout, dragon form. Then the light fades and she comes down and lands gently.  
"Lucy..."  
"Oh sorry! I will change back.." And then theres a bright light and her wings fade away, into the Lucy I knew.  
"Why are we here in the first place? Natsu? Shouldn't i be in bed?"  
She remembers! Oh my god!  
"Lucy! Your back!"  
"Ehhhhhhh Natsu what are you babbling about?" I sigh inwardly  
"Lucy, on your battle with Lisanna, you...had a temporary memory loss...its been 23 days Lucy..."  
"You mean...I actually lost my memory?..."  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter, all that matter is that your back"  
"Will master be angry?" She asks, her voice seems frightened.  
"Of course not! He would be glad!"  
"You saw me didn't you.."  
"Hmmmm what?"  
"You saw my Dragon Form. Didn't you "  
"Yes I did, don't worry, its safe with me" I smile and she does the Same thing, no matter what the situation, her smile always is so sweet.  
"Lucy...I love you...so much...these 23 days...it was so painful" I mange to choke out  
"Oh Natsu, you know I have always loved you.."  
"So...wanna head back to the guild or...hang out?" I ask, she laughs,  
"Well, I think we outa head out to the guild eh? Since my memory is back"  
"Tehe, ok Lucy" we hold our hands, and walk to the guild, ...at least Now I know my Lucy back. Thats all that matters to me. Lucy.

**The guild,  
Mira P.O.V**

"Where have you two love birds been?" I sneer at Natsu and Lucy  
"Hmmm we just went to the lake"  
"Yes, and Mira you better shut up with your matchmaking issue" snaps Lucy  
"Haha that sounds just like the old Lucy..." And then I realise what I just said  
" wait wait. You GOT YOUR MEMORIES BACK?!"  
"Yes and stop with the screaming" I run over and hug her,  
"Lucy...its good to have you back"  
"Thanks Mira." Is all she says...there is something...off about her..like...she knows something horrible, but doesn't want to tell us I make a mental note, and go back to cleaning the mugs.

**Erza P.O.V**

" so Lucy, how are you?"  
"Hmm, I think I might me getting annoyed by questions. But yes I feel fine." Lucy seemed different. Her Aura. Impossible. She's hiding something. Something horrible. I know it. And I aint gonna stop till I find out what it really is. I see her go to stand by Natsu...Lucy...what are you hiding? Is it that bad?

**_SO HOW WAS IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK LUCY IS HIDING?EHH? SORRY BUT WHAT SHIPS DO YOU ALL WANT? I ONLY HAVE NALU RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHERS! PLZZZZ REVIEW! AND I AM SORRY FOR THE CHAPS THEY ARE ALL SO SHORT! I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE!_**


	11. Lucy's Decision

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I could feel it. The darkness. Its close. Really close. I haven't told anyone yet, no-one. Not even Natsu. But I knew ever since I transformed into my Dragon Form, I could sense a darkness, and I knew just what it was. Erza kept staring at me, after our talk yesterday, I think she suspects something. If she finds out, it could be really bad...  
"Quit staring at me, Erza" I snap  
"Wats wrong? You look worried, don't think I haven't noticed, but you have been acting weird since you came in" she replies, oh god...she knows ...she knows...  
"Lucy?"  
"What. There's nothing wrong. Now quit it"  
"Ok Lucy as you wish.." she says and walks to the bar table and orders a strawberry cheesecake. I stand up and walk towards the door, I cant be here.  
"Where do you think your going?" Comes Grays' voice  
"Excuse me? I can go whenever I want." I quickly say.  
"LOVE RIVAL! GET AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA!"  
"Well I think you have other problems" I say nodding towards Juvia who was fuming,and I run out.  
~~several minutes later~~  
I love it here. Its peaceful, relaxing, all I could ever ask for. Away from the guild, no worries, no pressure, no one around to see me in my bad mood. But god. I had made a mistake. Now I could feel the Darkness even more, it won't be long now, until all the guilds face war again. Not war. I am going to stop this, and I know what the cost is for peace. I know, the cost is my life. But its for the greater good.  
"Lucy?..." I whip around to find Nastu ...ahhh great. Just what I needed, questioning from Natsu. I sigh Inwardly.  
"What's is it..."  
"Why are you crying? I um...followed the scent. What's the matter?"  
"Err.."  
In my haste of thinking about the darkness and how I would stop it I hadn't even realised I was crying. I mentally patted myself, way to go Lucy! Now what your just gonna have to tell Natsu! And then your plan wont work!. But he just stares at me like i am going paranoid.  
"I just...need to be alone for a while.." I say  
"O-k! Come back soon Lucy! And...don't cry ok?"  
"Ok Natsu I will be back" well, maybe I might I aint making any promises that I will come back...alive...

**Nastu P.O.V**

Don't know about Lucy but I can feel a mysterious aura...Not a good one,no. I head back to the guild face down. I really don't think I should have left Lucy all alone. I should have stayed at least comforted her. I should be more truthful around her! Wait...what if...this is the reason why Lucy was acting weird? What if...oh no. On no What have I done..LUCY! I mentally screamed.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I start to run. I mean I know Natsu can sense the Dark Energy too...you know..how we apparently are connected. Great. I need to get OUT of here before he realises. I think he already has. Sorry Natsu, goodbye...Fairytail...I guess this is truly the end..  
"LUCY!?" came a scream, oh...shit...guess who it was? Natsu. Ok...I kept running.  
"Don't ignore me Luce!"  
"I think I just did..." But I kept running, god he was fast..and then I felt a iron hand grab mine and we stopped like that. His icy stare on me. And me quivering in his gaze...  
"Lucy...you could have at least told ME" he says. His voice in unrecognisable.  
"I can't if I did...then you would stop me."  
"Your going to die arent you."  
"Nastu...I.."  
"Aren't you?" he interrupts me  
"Yes." I finish simply  
"Why...Lucy why you? Of all people...they chose you to die..."  
"Whose THEY Nastu. What are YOU hiding?" I snap irritated.  
" your dragons Luce. Your eternal Dragons."  
Oh...right thats who...  
"I know what was in it you know...I always knew"  
"So you CHOOSE to leave me Lucy? " I wince at his comment  
"I didn't choose ANYTHING, I mean I didn't CHOOSE to be connected with you." I snap back at him.  
" I didn't choose to share my feelings with anyone. I wanted to be hidden but nooooo ...sorry Natsu thats just the way it is"  
"Luce...is...this the end?.." There was a sudden sharpness to his voice...was he...crying?...  
"Natsu, its the end for me, but the mere beginning for Fairytail. A beginning with happiness."  
"I won't be happy Luce...if you leave me. Please."  
" this is ZEREF were talking about Nastu, he is Darkness I am Light,Eternal light beats any form of darkness, you know that right?"  
"Not at the cost of your life! I wont let you do this!"  
"I am giving you no choice Natsu, I am going to, and no-ones stepping me, not even you."  
"Lucy! This is ZEREF! You can't just blindly walk out there!" He screamed  
"Shut up Natsu! You don't know! You know nothing! You think I have a choice? I want peace! My parents wanted peace! This might be the only way to it!"  
"Hey, what's going on here? You two haven't been to the guild all day!"  
I started at the way the voice came Oh...great. Standing above, was Erza,Gray,Mira and Laxus...  
"I am going to leave now...bye bye" I say causally as I teleport away.  
"Natsu, you have a LOT I mean ALOT of explaining to do" snarls Mira at Natsu. But also I saw in those last seconds was a very hurt Natsu, crying beside the lake. I am sorry, sorry I couldn't stay longer, sorry I left you Natsu, sorry that I ever ...could do something like this.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Lemme get this straight. LUCY IS GOING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF?!" screams Mira in my face...  
"Yes...and ...I couldn't even...stop...her...I didn't..help her..."  
"Natsu, we have to go get her, we can't let her do this!"  
"You think I don't care? I tried! But there is nothing we can do now that can possibly make her change her mind, nothing at all."  
"You could have told us before you know, why did you hide it like Lucy?"  
"We're connected, and its something she feels more than me, if she wants to say it I would have,..but...every time I tried I couldn't."  
"Natsu, I need to see you, NOW" comes masters voice  
"Yes, master Makarov" I get up and walk towards his office, my head down, and silent tears falling and no one but Lucy in my mind...

**_OH...SO THATS THAT, SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS, I KINDA HAD TO GET THIS DONE HAVENT PUBLISHED IN A LONG LONG LONG TIME, AND I KNOW THE STORY IS GETTING REALLY WEIRD. I AM SORRY! I DONT THINK I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE, PLEASE REVIEW...IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK IT COZ I KNOW HOW WEIRD THIS CHAP IS..._**


	12. The end? Or beginning?

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Yes master, I will do my best." The conversation was almost over, I was to use the sense of darkness to find Lucy.  
"Natsu, you know who she really is. What she is capable of. If she lives, the world lives. She's the only being with the light to keep darkness at bay."  
"In other words Master Makarov, if she dies, the whole world will crumble into chaos?"  
"Thats exactly right my child, now you see?"  
"Yes Of course, we'll start right away" I get up and head for the door, step out into the main hall. All eyes are on me.  
"We are going to find Lucy" I sate simply, theres sharp gasps, cries of happiness and tears.  
"These mages, come with me so Master says," I start looking at the guild cautiously.  
"Laxus," there's a flash of lightning, as he steps forward.  
"Erza," she re-equips as she steps forward and stands next to Laxus, with a savage look.  
"Gray and Juvia" even Juvia is quiet when she is called with Gray, she is serious. Gray reaches over and takes her hand and nods, she relaxes.  
"Mira," she sneers, and steps forward next to Laxus, wanting to get Lucy back. Laxus looks at Mira, doubtfully. She nods. She was going to fight. For her friends, they all smile, I smile back.  
"This is the team. Anyone have any objections?" Levy's hand slowly goes up.  
"Yes Levy?"  
"Please bring Lu-chan back...please.."  
" we will do our best, ready?" I ask looking towards the team, they looked at each other and then smile,  
"Yes" they all say and raising their hands made the "L" shape of Fairytail. I raise mine too. We smile again, for a moment we are carefree and happy again, but we have a job to do, we nod at each other, and run out the guild door.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was very far away now, I stopped and looked around. No Zeref. But there was that dark magic sense growing. I just wish Natsu doesn't come after me. That love-sick freak. God Lucy what are you THINKING?! Natsu is your soul mate. I think. Well who cares.  
"Indeed, we meet again" starts a voice, I whip around to find Zeref, this was it. My final stand, my final battle. Uhh my final time laughing? I was actually laughing for some reason. Great.  
"What's so amusing?" He snorts  
"Nothing,just after everything, it ends up like this huh, with one of us having to die." I say  
"Well, I'm not the one going to die Lucy. Its you" he finishes simply  
"Uhh no don't predict the future, you don't know me, your first mistake, you underestimate me" I retort  
" how is a WEAK CELESTIAL MAGE going to defeat ME?" He asks, in a scornful tone.  
" firstly I aint just a Celestial Mage, secondly, I am more powerfull than you, thirdly, I am going to get rid of you even if it costs me my life!" I say gleefully, standing in my battle stance.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Yup she was here alright, I could freaking SMELL her, thats how close. I quickly gestured the team to stop. The bushes behind us began to shake, instantly, I turn around. Out of the bushes came three figures,  
Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. My team stares,  
"Your here for Lucy?" Starts Erza  
"Why of course" says Meredy  
"We're looking for Lucy though!" Whined Juvia  
"Uhh guys, is that Lucy?" Asks Laxus pointing to a blonde girl.  
"Sure is... And what's she doing?" Asks Mira  
"Well..thats a battle stance so..." Says Ultear in a sing song voice  
"She engaging in a battler finished Jellal  
"Thats not good is it Natsu?" Asks Gray  
"Nope." I say simply, time to get the show on the road  
"Attack time team, go go go!" I scream, and run towards Lucy my team, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear follow. We won't let you go through this alone Lucy.

**_OK I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE, I WAS IN A RUSH TO WRITE THIS ONE, SORRY BUSY HOLIDAYS GOSH~~~~PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
